Feliz navidad
by HalliwellMB
Summary: ¡Feliz navidad a todos!/ One shot.


_Versión ligeramente reeditada; todavía podría ser mejor, pero está definitivamente más presentable que la primera vez que subí esta historia._

**Hice este capitulo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, por esta navidad. Está un poco hecho a la rápida, porque bueno, ustedes saben que son fechas muy ocupadas y se corre todo el día. ****Espero que les guste, a los creyentes y los no creyentes (también a los que dudamos), porque esta navidad no es regalos o sólo Dios, es AMOR, FAMILIA Y PAZ.**

**Un beso a todos, nadie está solo en navidad :)**

**

* * *

**

El salón de la mansión estaba lleno de cintas, adornos, cajas con decoraciones navideñas y demases. Y mientras Piper estaba cruzada de brazos, Phoebe cantaba encaramada sobre una silla para poder adornar el gran árbol de navidad que armaban en la casa cada año.

― Decoremos los salones, fa la la lala, la la lala; que hoy es tiempo de alegría.

― ¿Decoremos los salones? ―le interrumpió Piper― ¡Ahora entiendo por qué estás poniendo en un solo salón los adornos necesarios para cientos!

― Lo siento ―se disculpó, sin sentirlo realmente.

Piper se acercó a ella y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas que colgaban del árbol, las cuales estaban a punto de hacer que el pobre se viniese abajo por el peso.

― ¿Puedes culparme si la navidad es tan hermosa, Piper? ―le preguntó, tomando los adornos que su hermana había sacado y volviendo a ponerlos, sin notar que ella los había quitado por una razón.

― Pheebs, esos adornos yo… ¡Olvídalo! ―renunció Piper, rodando los ojos y viéndola sonreír a las bolitas rojas que estaba acomodando.

El sonido de las llaves trajo consigo el sonido de la puerta, y con ello, a Paige corriendo.

― ¡Traje el pavo! ―anunció acelerada― ¿Quién va a cocinar?

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Phoebe alegremente, y Paige le sonrió.

― Yo pavo, ustedes ensaladas, chicos el postre ―resumió Piper estresada entre tanta actividad y movimiento.

Paige le tendió la bolsa con la comida a su hermana mayor, y ésta giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la cocina.

― ¿Vas a confiarle el postre a ellos? ―preguntó Paige con voz perturbada, yendo detrás de ella.

― Sí, ¿Por qué no?, también tienen que ayudar; los tiempos de mujeres en la cocina y hombres en el sofá pasaron hace años.

Piper se agachó junto al mueble bajo el lavaplatos y empezó a buscar los materiales necesarios para comenzar a cocinar el pavo, el adovo y demases necesarios.

― Y estoy de acuerdo, pero corremos el riesgo de que al dejarlos solos aquí en la cocina, al regresar tengamos dos opciones ―insistió con seriedad.

― ¿Cuáles? ―le preguntó Piper, alzando una ceja y acomodándose los guantes para sacar las galletas del horno sin quemarse en el intento.

― O que no haya cocina, o que no haya postre ―concluyó dramáticamente.

― Lo harán bien ―rió Piper, contagiándose con la risa de Paige― tardé días en enseñarle a Leo a preparar una salsa dulce, pero creo que van a lograrlo ―sentenció, despejando la mesa con la ayuda de su hermana.

En el salón, Phoebe seguía cantando mientras levitaba hasta el techo con el fin de colgar un muérdago.

― Navidad, navidad hoy es navi...―apoyó los pies en el suelo, o eso fue lo que intentó antes de caer al suelo― ...¡Oh!...

Phoebe suspiró y se sobó la cadera después de la abrupta caída, blasfemando en voz bajar por el golpe que se había dado.

― ¡Por Dios, Phoebe! ―se quejó Piper al verla en el piso, corriendo desde la cocina a tenderle la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

― Duele... ―sollozó con un puchero infantil, sacudiéndose la ropa con las manos.

― ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó Paige, recibiendo la mirada de obviedad de Piper.

― Se me olvidó que estaba levitando y cuando quise caminar... ―les explicó, algo avergonzada, todavía acariciando su cadera y mirando a sus hermanas con cara de niña pequeña― me va a salir un moretón aquí...

Paige se sonrió con un suspiro cansado y Piper rodó los ojos.

― Ten más cuidado, tuviste un bebé hace pocos días ―le reprendió Paige, viéndola sentarse en el sofá y seguir quejándose por el golpe.

― Odio cuando empiezan con eso ―bufó Piper, refiriéndose al hecho de ser tratadas de manera distinta durante y luego de un embarazo, y tanto ella como Phoebe habían dado a luz a las últimas de sus hijas, Catarina y Melinda, unos pocos días atrás.

― Hablando de gente pequeña ―continuó Phoebe, cambiando el tema para no seguir siendo regañada como una niña― ¿Billie vendrá con su novio?, ¿O sola?

― Juntos ―respondió Paige, abriendo una caja de vajilla navideña― se quedan hasta las doce, luego se van a casa de los padres de Thom.

― Creo que es mejor que vayan a ver lo de las ensaladas, nos juntamos a las ocho ―comentó Piper mirando su reloj.

Paige y Phoebe asintieron y orbitaron hasta su departamento para terminar de armar la comida en menos de dos horas. Los preparativos de navidad recién se estaban realizando ese veinticuatro, ya que se habían encontrado demasiado ocupadas con el asunto de las bebés y demonios sueltos; no habían tenido más oportunidad para armar el árbol y decorar la casa que ese día y a eso de las ocho, la familia de Phoebe estaba en la casa.

― Hola, ¿Ya llegó Paige? ―preguntó ésta al entrar, de la mano de una de sus hijas gemelas y cargando a la recién nacida.

― No, aún no, pasen ―respondió Piper, besando a su cuñado en la mejilla y también a sus sobrinas.

― ¿A dónde van ustedes? ―preguntó Coop al verlas correr escalera arriba apenas se libraron del abrazo de Piper.

― ¡Con los chicos! ―gritaron al unísono, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

― Permiso, permiso ―pidió Phoebe, pasando rápidamente a la casa junto a su bebé envuelta en mantas― hace frío, y esta criatura no puede resfriarse ―añadió, preocupándose de tapar sus orejitas antes de saludar Billie, Leo y Piper, y de paso a Melinda entre los brazos de la rubia.

― Hola ―saludó Leo alegremente, encontrándose con sus sobrinas en la escalera, y escuchó su respuesta agitada antes de seguir bajando para encontrarse con los padres de ellas.

― Hola ―dijo Thomas sentado en el sillón, en donde fue acompañado por Coop y Leo.

― ¿Y el postre? ―preguntó Piper.

― Lo trae Henry ―respondieron los chicos.

Phoebe, Billie y Piper sonrieron y se sentaron al otro extremo del salón junto a las pequeñas, armando su propio club de conversación y dejando a los chicos en el suyo.

― Vaya, ¿Realmente estamos dispuestas a morir o enfermar comiendo el postre? ―preguntó Billie en un susurro hacia las chicas.

― ¡Escuchamos eso! ―Se quejaron en grupo.

― Bueno, ¡Esa era la idea! ―se burló Billie, sacándoles la lengua.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y como nadie pareció moverse, Piper se puso de pie.

― Yo voy ―refunfuñó camino a la puerta.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Paige alegremente, llevando en sus manos el postre que habían hecho los chicos.

Aún estaba cerrado y no se veía que era, por lo que sería una sorpresa para todos.

― Hola tía Piper ―saludó Pandora.

― Hola cariño, los chicos están arriba, ¿Pueden pedirles que bajen, por favor? ―dijo a las dos gemelas de Paige, Helen y Pandora, y a su hijo Mitchell.

― ¡Claro! ―dijo Mitch, mientras él y sus hermanas orbitaban hacia arriba.

― Esperaba que fuera por las escaleras, pero bueno ―dijo Piper respirando hondo.

Paige le dedicó una mirada traviesa y avanzó hasta el salón junto a Henry.

― ¿Quién va a poner los regalos bajo el árbol? ―preguntó Thomas, era la primera vez que pasaba la navidad con la familia Halliwell.

― ¿De qué hablas Thom?, ¡Lo hará Santa! ―le respondió Billie con obviedad, dándole un ligero tope con la mano.

― Por eso pregunto, ¿Quién se tendrá que disfrazar?

― Thom, cuando decimos que será Santa, es en serio –le dijo Henry con cara de circunstancia, tomando un vaso de la mesa y dándole un sorbo.

― ¿Quieres decir que vendrá a dejar regalos? ―preguntó sorprendido, sin entender demasiado y esperando a que se rieran de él por el hecho de pensar en una idea tan loca.

― ¡Claro!, ¿Nunca has recibido un regalo que dice "De santa"? ―preguntó Phoebe con tono maternal, meciendo hacia los lados a la pequeña en sus brazos.

―Si, pero pensé que era alguien de casa o...estoy sorprendido ―confesó emocionado, pestañeando repetidas veces, casi como un niño.

―Tranquilo, a mí también me costó creerlo ―le dijo Henry.

― Bueno, ahora sabes que Santa vendrá esta noche ―le dijo Paige, sin decirlo en voz alta en el caso de que los niños escucharan y empezaran a emocionarse sin poder detenerlos― los otros regalos los escondimos en un plano astral, de otro modo estos chicos se las arreglarían para dar con ellos.

― Genial ―dijo sintiéndose realmente contento. A pesar de ser un brujo, su familia era de mortales, por lo que nunca se había enterado de cosas como esa.

― ¿Llamaste mamá? ―preguntó Christopher, quien venía bajando las escaleras afirmado de la baranda, aparentemente solo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el resto de los primos apareció, ya fuera levitando, orbitando o teletransportándose, pero de una u otra forma llegaron abajo.

― Sí hijo, quiero que se queden aquí, pueden jugar abajo ―le dijo Piper, besándolo en la frente.

― ¿Podemos ir a jugar en la puerta? ¡Hay nieve! ―le pidió Mitchell a Paige, poniéndolo ojos de cachorrito abandonado para doblegarla.

― No lo sé...―comenzó a decir, haciéndose la difícil.

― ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor! ―saltaron los demás, tirando las mangas de sus madres y padres, luchando por salir a jugar.

― Yo creo que si salen abrigados y con algún adulto pueden hacerlo ―respondió Phoebe, mirando a sus hermanas, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo.

―Yo voy primero ―dijo Piper, ofreciéndose a cuidar a los niños mientras jugaban afuera.

Más tarde, a eso de las nueve, todos se sentaron a la mesa para rezar y comer la cena de navidad. La comida estaba repartida en cada plato, las copas servidas y también los vasos de jugo.

― Bueno, creo que este año me toca iniciar a mi ―dijo Paige, poniéndose de pie― Quiero dar gracias, por la hermosa familia que somos, por las maravillosa hermanas que tengo, por los muchos ¡Demonios! ―gritó entre un chillido, dejando caer el contenido de su copa al apuntar.

― ¿Por los demonios? ―preguntó Phoebe arrugando la nariz y sin entender qué quería decir su hermana.

―¡No, Demonios de verdad!

Todo el mundo volteó a mirar hacia el final de la mesa de una manera increíblemente rápida. Piper se encargó de explotar a dos de ellos, haciendo que se incendiaran y lanzaran chispas hacia todas partes y algunas de ellas saltaron hasta el árbol de navidad, que comenzó a arder sin que nadie lo notase. Phoebe pateó a uno, y lo lanzó cerca de Paige, mientras Billie golpeaba a unos cuantos con la telequinesis, haciendo que los demonios volaran por toda la habitación. Platos, mesas, adornos, guirnaldas, y demás eran aplastados y arrasados a causa de ello.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, no habían demonios a la vista…pero tampoco navidad. Del árbol no quedaba nada, sino ramas en llamas que estaban siendo apagadas por Leo y Coop, utilizando para eso el único jarrón intacto de la mesa, que contenía jugo.

Los platos estbaan quebrados, la comida repartida por el piso y paredes. Las ventanas trizadas, permitiendo las ventiscas entrar a la casa y terminar de volar las pocas cosas que habían quedado en pie.

― ¿Qué hicimos? ―preguntó Phoebe con los ojos vidriosos, acercándose a las cenizas del árbol, recogiendo algunas entre sus manos.

― ¿Están todos bien? ―preguntó Henry, acercándose con sus dos sobrinas bebés en brazos; como el único mortal, se había encargado de esconderse y también a ellas.

― Todo se destruyó ―le dijo Paige, sin poder creer que la hermosa navidad que habían logrado organizar en esas pocas horas, hubiese desaparecido tan rápido.

― Bueno vamos a...algo hay que...los niños no pueden quedarse sin navidad ―tartamudeó Piper con los ojos vidriosos, sacándose el cabello despeinado de la cara― tenemos que reparar todo esto.

― Cariño, ya no hay tiempo, es muy tarde ―le dijo Leo, algo triste también, decepcionado más bien.

― Quizás en el libro salga algo de cómo hacerlo ―comentó Billie, sintiendo lástima por la cara de Thom; sabía cuán emocionado había estado cuando se enteró lo de santa y también todo lo que habían trabajado sus "hermanas" para lograr terminar todo.

― ¿Acaso no es beneficio personal? ―preguntó Henry, un poco confundido.

― Personal o no, no voy a dejar que mis hijos se pierdan esta navidad porque unos demonios quisieron venir a arruinarla ―se quejó Piper, subiendo al ático con un séquito detrás y dando fuertes y marcados pasos.

― ¿Escucharon eso? ―preguntó Wyatt desde la cocina, asustado.

― ¡Se va a cancelar la navidad! ―chilló Pandora.

― No tenemos árbol ¡Santa no va a venir! ―insistió Patty, preocupada.

― ¿Qué sólo les importa Santa? ―preguntó Chris, deteniendo el revuelo que se había causado en la cocina― nuestros padres se esforzaron mucho por esta navidad, no me gusta ver llorar a mi mamá.

― A mi tampoco ―dijo Mitchell.

― Ni a mi ―se unieron los demás.

― ¡Tenemos que hacer algo por ellos! Además, es la primera navidad de nuestras hermanitas, y tienen que tener un regalo de Santa ―dijo Asley decidida.

― De acuerdo ―dijo Patty― yo puedo reparar algunas cosas.

― Eso soluciona bastante, pero ¿Qué haremos con la comida? ―preguntó Wyatt.

― ¿No hicimos galletas en la tarde? ―preguntó Helen.

― Si, pero son para Santa ―le respondió Mitchell.

― Bueno, no creo que sea difícil hacer otras galletas para nuestros papás ¿Quién quiere ayudarme? ―preguntó Helen, mientras Wyatt, Asley y ella se iban a la cocina a preparar una cena navideña.

― Vamos, el resto tenemos que reparar el salón ―dijo Chris, yendo hasta allí con Pandora, Mitchell y Patricia.

Chris comenzó a mover las cosas quebradas con su telequinesis, Pandora a juntar pedacitos de adornos y Mitchell trataba de barrar; por otro lado, la que se llevaba el trabajo más pesado era Patty, intentando usar su poder para reparar cualquier cosa en reparar...todas las cosas.

― ¡Vamos Patty! –le pidió Chris, por tercera vez― una vez más.

― Ya no puedo Chris, estoy muy, muy cansada ―dijo la brujita, bastante triste por no poder reparar más, pero sin tener más fuerzas para lograrlo.

El daño había sido demasiado grande, y ella sólo había podido reparar los muebles, pero no el árbol ni los adornos.

― Debe haber otra forma… ―dijo Chris, dando vueltas por el salón, pensando en otra manera de solucionar el problema.

― ¡Ya sé! ―chilló Pandora, tomando alguna de las cosas que habían en el suelo― si usamos un poco de pegamento, brillo y lápices de colores ¡Podemos hacer adornos para el salón!

― ¿Pero cómo reparamos el árbol? ―preguntó Patty.

― Bueno, el árbol, está vivo ¿verdad?, digo, quizás si lo intento curar… ―dijo Chris.

― Pero está muerto, ya no tiene raíz ―dijo Mitchell, inteligentemente.

― Eso es cierto…pero, podemos limpiar lo que queda, pintarlo de verde y colgarle los adornos encima ―dijo Chris, combinando todas las ideas.

― Pero vamos a necesitar ayuda de los de la cocina ―dijo Pandora.

Mientras ahí, se vivía otro pequeño caos. La leche, harina, huevos y bowles con cosas estaban repartidos por todos los mesones, pero los niños creían que lo habían hecho de maravilla y habían metido las latas con "galletas" al horno, claro que no lo prendieron.

― Estarán listas más tarde ―dijo Wyatt, poniendo un temporizador para que le avisara cuando estarían cocinadas.

― Muy bien, porque necesitamos ayuda ―le dijo Chris entrando a la cocina, mientras su hermano, Asley y Helen lo acompañaban hasta el salón.

Entre todos juntaron los adornos, colores y juguetes que pudieron conseguir. Asley y Mitchell usaron temperas y acuarelas para pintar los restos del árbol, mientras Helen, Patty, Pandora, Wyatt y Chris hacían adornos para colgar en el árbol y paredes.

Media hora más tarde, las chicas bajaron bastante desanimadas sin haber encontrado ninguna forma de reparar todo el daño que se había hecho, pero al llegar, pudieron ver como sus hijos se habían quedado dormidos por lo cansados que estaban y la decoración que había en el salón. Colgaban figuras que intentaban imitar a sus padres, criaturas mágicas, profesores de la escuela, a ellos mismos y la gente del polo norte. De las paredes caían dibujos de flores y muérdagos, mientras en la cocina había extrañas mezclas de algo, galletas, jugo en polvo, y papas fritas.

― Creo que está todo reparado ―dijo Leo, emocionándose al ver todo.

― Mis niñas ―dijo Phoebe, yendo a buscar a sus hijas que tenían sus manitas llenas de pintura verde y pegamento hasta en el cabello.

― Las doce ―dijo Henry, al escuchar sonar su reloj.

― ¿Vamos a ver a Santa, papi? ―preguntó Pandora, despertando.

Todos se quedaron esperando en el salón, reunidos en familia, abrazados con sus hijos y esposos, a ver si Santa aparecía, pero ni el sonido de un cascabel se lograba escuchar.

― Creo que es hora de dormir cariño ―dijo Piper a Wyatt con una caricia tierna en su frente.

― Pero… ―dijeron todos, con tristeza.

― ¿Será que no le gustó nuestro árbol? ―preguntó Patty, sintiéndose completamente culpable.

― No cariño, sé que le encanta ―dijo Phoebe a su hija, besándole la nariz― es el más hermoso que he visto en mi vida entera.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó Mitchell, desde los brazos de Paige.

― Quizás está ocupado en otra cosa ―dijo Billie un poco nerviosa― vas a ver que mañana tus regalos estarán aquí.

Los niños, incluyendo a Thomas, resignados, estaban listos para irse, cuando de repente, un sonido desde la azotea llamó la atención de todos.

― ¿Escucharon eso? ―preguntó Helen, emocionada.

― ¿Qué cosa amor? ―preguntó Henry.

― ¡Es Santa! ―gritó Asley, soltándose de los brazos de Coop y corriendo hasta la chimenea.

Desde el lugar, pedacitos de carbón y polvo les indicaban que realmente venía algo bajando de ahí, y no bastó demasiado tiempo para encontrarse frente a frente con la persona que tanto habían estado esperando.

― Creo que tantas galletas y leche hacen que sea cada año más difícil pasar por aquí ―dijo Santa, acomodándose la bolsa de regalos al hombro― ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hacen niños despiertos? ¿Qué no deberían estar durmiendo? ―preguntó, acomodándose el cinturón y dejando su saco de regalos en el piso.

― Lo siento Santa, es que nos estábamos yendo ―los disculpó Phoebe, sintiéndose como pequeña otra vez al tenerlo al frente.

― No importa, ¿Dónde está el árbol? ―dijo mirando el destartalado ex árbol de navidad con una ceja levantada.

― Lo siento, es nuestra culpa ―dijo Piper, avergonzada, tosiendo despacio.

― No es cierto Santa ¡No es verdad! ―se defendió Wyatt, corriendo hasta acercarse a él.

― Solamente nos defendieron de los malos ―dijo Mitchell, corriendo también junto a su primo― pero antes había un gran y hermoso árbol que tía Phoebe había decorado...

― ...¡Y un delicioso Pavo que mamá había hecho! ―agregó Chris.

― Y, y el postre que cocinaron papá y los tíos ―dijo Pandora.

― Pero todo se destruyó, cuando un demonio malo vino a atacarnos ―le explicó Asley.

― Entonces ―siguió Helen― construimos este, y le pusimos adornos muy bonitos, ¿Los ves?

Santa se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y soltó algunas lágrimas de emoción. Los padres de los niños estaban en su mayoría abrazados entre ellos mirándolos saltar y darle explicaciones, entre comillas defendiéndolos por el caos en el que se había convertido la casa.

― Lo veo querida Helen, es el árbol más hermoso que he visto ―le dijo sonriente.

― ¿Entonces no te molesta? ―preguntó Wyatt.

― ¡Molestarme! ¡Molestarme! Si la señora Closs hubiera escuchado tamaña barbaridad se le habría caído su bandeja de galletas.

― ¿Entonces, hay regalos? ―preguntó Patty emocionada, dando un brinquito y aplaudiendo despacio.

― Cariño ―le reprendió Phoebe despacio, pero audible.

― Claro que hay regalos, es más ¿Me acompañan a entregarlos? ―preguntó contento, guiñándole un ojo a las hechiceras.

― ¡Claro que sí, claro que si Santa!

Piper, Phoebe y Paige se miraron sonriendo, y antes de dejar que sus pequeños se embarcaran en aquella aventura, les dieron un abrazo y un beso, deseándoles suerte.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños fueron despertados con más besos y abrazos de sus padres, y bajaron a buscar sus regalos. ¡El árbol estaba lleno de hermosos obsequios! Y ellos habían pasado la noche entera repartiendo regalos junto a Santa y sus renos.

Ese 24 de Diciembre, los niños Halliwell nos recordaron que más que un delicioso pavo, muchos regalos y deliciosos postres, la navidad es un día en donde estamos juntos y hacemos todo lo posible para hacer felices a las personas que amamos. Como los padres, que a pesar de ver truncado su esfuerzo buscaron la manera de darles una navidad a sus hijos, y como los niños al ver tristes a sus papás, fueron capaces de armar la más linda navidad para verlos sonreír.

Espero que esta noche, Santa pase por sus casas y llore de emoción al ver el brillo de sus corazones, y que Jesús tenga un puesto en su mesa, porque no se celebra cuantos regalos tenemos, sino el día en que Dios nos envió a su hijo para ser salvos.

Feliz navidad.


End file.
